mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathon Redhawk Saga
Jonathan Redhawk Saga tells the story of heroic,scarlet haired warrior Jonathan Redhawk-gladiator,freedom fighter,king-one of the many New Sons of Terra-Prime. ---- Jonathon Redhawk Saga 899, The Mystrann launched an unprovoked attack on the major nations of the world of Pangea.This war has raged about a century,because are apart of an alliance of other alien creastures,the Trongaroth,the Metrone,tghe Naudain,the Kathulean Slavers, Redhawk involved the character being the son of a Doc Savage archetype In Leeds, England, two young brothers Jonathan and Eric Redhawk watches in horror as a Mystrann Tripod lays waste to his city and then kills his father and mother. But before it can kill him, the Mystrann Tripod suddenly keels forward and crashes into the ground. Over 140 million people were killed by the Mystrann, and many of the great cities of the world were destroyed. After humanity's enslavement, men not used as breeders or collaborators are trained and forced to battle gladiator-style for the Sornai' amusement;Redhawk, bionic simian aliens from Mars invaded an Earth devastated by nuclear war and subjugated the survivors of humanity with Tripod like war machines, using brainwashed human scientists known as the Generals to maintain order for them. A General named Raker, put in charge of training gladiators to fight for the Sornais' amusement, secretly trained a young boy named Jonathan Dozer to be his weapon against the invaders. Escaping before his training was complete after defeating the ape named Warlord, Dozer became Sornai slayer, leader of a band of Freemen dedicated to overthrowing the invaders. Six years later, Sornai slayer repaid Raker's faith in him by killing him, unaware that Raker had been planning to free him all along anyway. The dying Raker revealed Dozer's past history to him, and told him he had powers which would help him defeat the Trongaroth Alliance, but unfortunately perished before he could tell him what they were. Sornai slayer faced Warlord again, but ultimately let him go after defeating him in battle. It is unknown whether Sorna islayer and his band ever succeeded in overthrowing the Sornais first and the rest of the Trongaroth/Mystrann Alliance.Many other heroes fight in this war including Captain Toreus Starkiller,Artimus Boggstone, Many women are used as breeders to supply infants for a new race of gladiator,in the Sornai Areanas-scattered all over Pan Almerhann and Central Pangea. . Jonathan Redhawk as his gladiatorial nom de guerre, While traveling through the sub terrain tunnel system, Captain Toreus Starkiller and his partner Artimus Boggstone on a mission from Ulyseas Khonn,are attacked by Trongaroth Sentry .They manage to fight off the creature and get to a sideways tunnel.While exploring the upper sub shuttle plateform,Starkiller and Boggs comes upon the dead remains of a giant creature known as a Kathulean Slaver . He then spies a young woman shivering in the snow. He chases after her hoping to ask her some questions, but she runs away. The woman, Moira, baits Captain Toreus Starkiller into a trap and he is ambushed by two brutish Kathulean Slavers . The Slavers lay him low with a blow across the back of the head and drag him down into their underground kingdom of New Manhatten. They place him inside of a dungeon filled with "manlings". These men have been raised in slavery and have never once traveled to the surface world. The leader of the slaves is the Chief Thrall, Jonathan Redhawk.It is the hope,that Redhawk can be used to form the local branch of the New Sons of Terra-Prime. Jonathan Redhawk befriends Captain Toreus Starkiller,who tells he and partner was sent to help build up a resistance force ,known as The New Son of Terra. by freeing the human among the Sornai Slave Penns but Redhawk tells him that dreams of escaping confinement are futile.It is time yet,his forces are not stronge enough,but Starkiller refuses to believe that.His band of warriors could easilly take the Arena and the Resistance Forces among the hills the city beyond Later, Captain Toreus Starkiller is marched out into the middle of a battle arena and presented to the Sornai-'s king, Gha-Kree. He is stripped of his war helm and Captain Toreus Starkiller fights back, but he is quickly overwhelmed by Slavers stun sticks. Gha-Kree is impressed with the Thuvian's temerity and decides that he will be of great sport in the arena games. Captain Toreus Starkiller is taken back to his cell. Jonathan Redhawk offers Captain Toreus Starkiller a sharpened stone should he wish to take his own life. Captain Toreus Starkiller scoffs at the notion, indicating that he still intends to fight back. He is brought back out into the arena and forced to fight against a savage snow-lion. Captain Toreus Starkiller kills the lion with Jonathan Redhawk's rock knife and the sight of victory inspires Jonathan Redhawk to revolt. He breaks free of his cage and his followers run out into the arena. The Sornai are shocked but such never before seen courage and are unsure how to react. Many run in fear. Captain Toreus Starkiller and Jonathan Redhawk press against one of the Sornai- wheeled battering rams and push it towards the king's throne. The battering ram smashes through the pillars of the arena causing one side of the structure to collapse. During the frenzy, the Commander Kathulean Slaver Stavros Carventer comes up behind Jonathan Redhawk and raises his sword to cut down. Captain Toreus Starkiller leaps in anger and slashes the king’s servant across the face with his sword-giving a huge skar across his right cheek,earning him the name ‘’Skarr’’ Carventer. The other Sornai and Kathulean are either buried beneath the rubble or have fled the arena. Captain Toreus Starkiller takes Zha-Gorr's crown and places it on Jonathan Redhawk's lifeless head, proclaiming him "First among men". escaped with the help of the gladiatorial "keeper", but without his brother, Eric Redhawk-who gets separated during the eascape. Redhawk joined the Freemen, a group of freedom fighters against Martian oppression. In the ruins of New York City, near 5th Avenue, a young boy, John, and his mother forage for food in the ruins of a grocery store, but flee when they hear a loud noise outside. Running, they see Martian tripod war machines razing the area with heat rays. Hiding, they see through binoculars that the Martians' facility by the river is on fire. Running, John's mother sees that they are being pursued by Martian Hunter-Slaves. John's mom shoots at them with a handgun, but they return fire and greivously injure her. She tells John to run, but he refuses to leave her. As she begs for their lives, the hunters decide that John will be worth a bonus from their keeper, but that his mother is too old to be of value and their leader kills her. Before the leader can do anything else, he's hit between the eyes with a shuriken-like weapon.The hunters are attacked by Redhawk and his Freemen, who soon slay them all. Most of the Freemen are confused about John crying, but Old Skull knows he is crying over his mother - he is the only one old enough to rememeber everyone having mothers. When Hawk asks Redhawk why he'd risk himself to save the boy, Redhawk remembers his own mother's death under similar circumstances. Redhawk asks John if he has any people, and John says his "Gramps" lives nearby.John takes them to the underground bunker where Gramps lives, now the only survivor apart from John out of seven hundred who used to live there. Gramps confronts the Freemen at first with a gun, and they panic when they see him, thinking his skin is splitting - they have never seen someone old and wrinkled before. When Gramps hears Redhawk's name, he is impressed, having heard of his victories against the Martians via radio equipment. Realizing the Freemen's ignorance of the history of the Martian invasion, Gramps shows them historical footage showing the history of the conflict. As it draws to an end, they hear the sound of energy weapons outside. More of the Keeper's hunters invade the bunker, led by the Warlord.The Freemen attack, and Redhawk kills the Warlord with his sword, before the rest of the hunters retreat. The Martians' poisonous black vapor starts to flow into the bunker, and the Freemen look for an escape route. Gramps shows them one - a rocket-powered bullet train that can have them out of the city in seconds. Gramps makes Redhawk promise to raise and protect John, as he needs to remain behind to activate the escape mechanism manually. Redhawk agrees, but just as they are about to leave, a Martian tripod enters, but Redhawk realizes it's unshielded and destroys it. As more tripods enter, Gramps activates the train and the Freemen and John escape. As the tripods target Gramps, he activates a self-destruct mechanism, and blows up most of the city's remains.Outside the remains of the city, the Freemen watch the destruction, and John cries about his mother and Gramps. Hawk tries to strike him, sick of him snivelling, but Redhawk blocks him, saying that he must go up against him if he raises a hand to John. As Hawk continues to complain, he's interrupted by a female voice - they are confronted by the bounty hunter Mint Julep and her army, who says they're her prisoners. As the Freemen start to resist, the bounty hunters open fire... 15 years later, in Manhattan City, New York City in 1914, the world has seen radical change and development. It has become a dieselpunk/steampunk-like world, where Earth is at the potential onset of a First World War as the European nations' fragile alliance begins to shatter. A now grown-up Eric Redhawk is Captain of a Tripod squad for the Pan Almerhann Resistance Earth Squadron) organization, alongside American Lieutenant Jennifer Carter, Irish Corporal Patrick O'Brien, Sergeant Abraham Douglas from Canada, and Lieutenant Raja Iskandar Shah from Malaya. A.R.E.S. is commanded by strict Russian General Sergei Kushnirov (who lost his family to the Mystrann in 1899 at St. Petersburg), Secretary of War Theodore Roosevelt ---- Professor Nikolas Tarren , an enigmatic scientist who reverse-engineered the technology from the first failed invasion of the Mystrann and created A.R.E.S. weapons and vehicles. Eric Redhawk is given the first of a new type of steam-powered, Achilles-class Battle Tripod, (65 feet tall, armed with heavy machine guns and six light rockets, a heat ray and an 88-millimeter cannon) who nick-names his new heavy airship-an air traveller 'The Goliath'. '- --- 'The Goliath' ' . Goliath is one of many huge Air Travellers,that comprise a fleet of ships But as his crew are preparing to engage another group of Tripods in a simulated war game against Japanese Captain Sakai, the A.R.E.S. alliance is threatened by the onset of World War I when Archduke Franz Ferdinand is assassinated in Sarajevo. The members of A.R.E.S. are all called back to their respective countries in preparation for the coming war, but Eric, outraged at the stupidity of the human politicians and leaders, convinces everyone to stay and prepare for the coming Mystrann invasion. This proves to be advantageous to everyone, as a second ruthless Mystrann invasion begins, using more advanced, 100 foot tall, heat ray spewing, Tripod battle machines and now immune to Earth's bacteria, the Mystrann first attack the War Games, and decimate many of their forces until they themselves are destroyed by Eric and his team.From 2018 to 2020, Redhawk and his companions travel across the eastern portion of North America, from New York City to Cape Canaveral while searching for Redhawk's lost brother. Pursued by the cyborg Skar, the Freemen encounter various victims of Martian transhuman experiments, as well as emotionally and psychologically scarred survivors.Fugitives from the Martians, Redhawk and his Freemen — his African American "mud-brother" '---- M'Shulla Scott,' M'Shulla Scott is a freedom fighter and member of Killraven's Freemen in a post-apocalyptic alternate future of the Marvel Universe.The character, created by Gerry Conway and Howard Chaykin, first appeared in Amazing Adventures vol 2, #19 (July 1973) and continued to appear in most issues of the title through #39.Within the stories, M'Shulla Scott is born in 1997 in an alternate-future Earth designated Earth-691 by Marvel Comics. His mother, Hortense Scott, organizes the Fighters for Human Dignity, the first civilian resistance against the Martians. In 2005 he is captured and sent to the Martians' gladiatorial training pens. In 2010 he meets Killraven. After escaping from the Martians in 2015 he joins Killraven's Freemen the cynical and bitter Native American Hawk, James Proudstar, known first as Thunderbird II and then as Warpath, has been a fictional character in the Marvel Universe since 1984.He is best known as a Marvel Comics superhero associated with the X-Men. Proudstar first appeared as the second Thunderbird Originally blaming the X-Men for his brother’s death, he joined the villainous Hellions group to get revenge. He later reconsidered his views and became a longtime member of the militant X-Men offshoot X-Force. After a long journey to the Shi'ar Empire with the Uncanny X-Men, Warpath became a member of the new incarnation of X-Force, but he left after the events of Necrosha.An Apache Native American, Proudstar possesses mutant superhuman strength and speed. His powers resemble those of his older brother, the short-lived X-Men member Thunderbird, although Warpath's power-levels are much higher. Warpath is one of the few mutants to retain his powers after the Decimation. and the slow-witted strongman Old Skulledit Old Skull is a freedom fighter the slow-witted strongman and member of Killraven's Freemen in a post-apocalyptic alternate future of the Marvel Universe.The character, created by Marv Wolfman and Herb Trimpe, first appeared in Amazing Adventures vol 2, #20 (September 1973) and continued to appear in most issues of the title through #39.Within the stories, Old Skull is born in 1987 in an alternate-future Earth designated Earth-691 by Marvel Comics. In 2001 he is enslaved by the Martians and put to work as a laborer converting existing buildings into Martian bases. Eventually he is consigned to the gladiatorial arena and becomes a champion by 2010. He meets Killraven in the Madison Square Garden Arena in 2014. Eventually the pair escape from the Gladiatorial Institute, and Old Skull joins Killraven's Freemen. — meet and incorporate into their group the feisty scientist Carmilla ---- '---- Frost Christian Frostedit' Christian Frost is a fictional character from Marvel Comics. He was created by Grant Morrison and first appeared in New X-Men #139.Christian Frost is the only son in the Frost family with his sisters Emma Frost, Adrienne Frost and Cordelia Frost, and the only non-mutant of his siblings. Of his family he was closest to Emma, often supporting her in her times of need.Christian was the one member of the family who didn't want to have anything to do with the family business. Yet when his father learned Christian was gay and threatened to disown him if he didn't break up with his boyfriend and move back home, he defied his father and left the family, only remaining in contact with Emma. When Winston retaliated by using his great power and influence to have Christian's boyfriend framed and deported, Christian became deeply depressed and turned to substance abuse, eventually attempting suicide. Emma discovered him in time and he lived, though he continued to be depressed and use drugs.Emma became very worried for Christian and asked their father to get him help. Winston claimed that he would help Christian but lied and instead sent him to a mental institution. He eventually went insane in the asylum, possibly from the drug use. Gharrok Khorr , the deformed, apelike known as a Chukhund-enslaved by the SornaiThe Freemen ally with the Jovian hybrid Mint Julep-who , battle Abraxas, Rattack, the High Overlord of the Sornai -a central commander of the Sornai Council-that consiste five Sornai-four smaller Sornai on each side,linked a center larger Sornai commander., and Skar.16 Redhawk tames a mutated serpent-horse to use as his mount, Jonathan Redhawk and his Freemen battle Pstun-Rage in Battle Creek, Michigan. (In this encounter, The Freemen meet the flirty and sensual Volcana Ash, who helps them battle Atalon and the Death-Breeders.After learning that his brother Joshua is still alive,19 Redhawk fights Martian slaves alongside a time-traveling The Freeman eventually reach the Everglades, where they encounter the butterfly-like Mourning Prey. Still later, the Freemen encounter Redhawk's brother, Redhawk, and discover he has become a Martian collaborator.In November 2020, the Martian occupation is over when Redhawk unleashes a zombie plague on the Martians' food supply.Killraven's Freemen (Earth-691)THIS WIKI Killraven's Freemen GalleryOfficial Team NameKillraven's FreemenTeam AliasesUnknownIdentityPublicAlignmentGoodUniverseEarth-691AffiliationsTeam Leader(s)KillravenCurrent MembersM'Shulla, Carmilla Frost, Old SkullFormer MembersHawk, Grok, Volcana Ash, Adam 3,031, Eve 3,031AlliesMint JulepEnemiesMartian MastersFirst appearance Amazing Adventures Vol 2 #19(July, 1973)ContentshideHistoryParaphernaliaNotesTriviaSee AlsoLinks and ReferencesFootnotesHistoryKillraven's Freemen were a band of former Gladiators who escaped the captivity of the Martian Masters and started a rebellion against them. ParaphernaliaEquipment: None known.Transportation: None known.Weapons: None known. (Earth-9997)| Relatives = Maureen Raven (Earth-691) /[[Eric Raven (father,deceased), |Maureen Raven]] (mother, deceased), Joshua Raven (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-691| BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male| Height = 6'1" | Weight = 185 lbs (84 kg)| Eyes = Blue| Hair = Red| UnusualFeatures = Killraven has a large scar across his forehead as a result of Keeper Whitman's experimentation; he does not like to be reminded of that time, and usually keeps the scar hidden by his headband. | Citizenship = British| MaritalStatus = Single| Occupation = Freedom fighter, former gladiator| Education = | Origin = human altered by experiments under the supervision of Keeper Whitman| PlaceOfBirth = New York City| Creators = Roy Thomas; Neal Adams| First = Amazing Adventures Vol 2 #18 ---- | History Text = Jonathan Raven was born on an alternate future Earth one year before the sentient, octopus-like Martians invaded the planet and destroyed its nuclear capabilities. In 2006, when he was 5 years old, Jonathan escaped the aliens' second-wave attack of New York City with his mother and his brother, Joshua, only to be captured a short time later. The boys' mother was killed, and the brothers were separated. Joshua was pressed into the service of the Martians' Exterminators, the force responsible for the annihilation of dissidents, and Jonathan was trained as a gladiator to fight other humans for the alien's amusement, eventually earning the gladiatorial title of "Killraven" from the constant chanting of "Kill, Raven! Kill, Raven!" that accompanied his fights. Jonathan made an unsuccessful escape attempt, for which he was relegated to rehabilitation under the supervision of Keeper Whitman and subjected to unusual experiments. Secretly, Whitman was dedicated to the aliens' destruction, and his treatments granted Jonathan the latent ability to project his consciousness into and control Martian minds, plus enhanced physical prowess that would guarantee his survival in the gladiatorial arena. Whitman also implanted extensive knowledge of human culture and learning into Jonathan's subconscious mind, but blocked his ability to access the information until necessary. Jonathan eventually returned to the Gladiatorial Institute, where he met Old Skull and together, they defeated the ultimate gladiator Warr in Madison Square Garden . Together, they escaped their captivity and Killraven became leader of a Freemen resistance group, with which he captured the mayor of New York City, a Martian collaborator who escaped and publicly denounced Killraven. Jonathan also located and mortally wounded Keeper Whitman. The scientist told Killraven he possessed the power to destroy the Martians, but died before explaining how. The Freemen made their way to Florida, and Killraven discovered his ability to project his consciousness into Martian minds. At Cape Canaveral, Jonathan was reunited with his brother, whom the Martians had transformed into the living psychotronic weapon Deathraven. His purpose: to destroy his brother and the Freemen. Using his psionic mind-control ability for the first time, Killraven took possession of a Martian commander's body and killed Deathraven. Following his success, Jonathan gained conscious access to the storehouse of information implanted years before by Whitman. At some undisclosed time during his war against the Martians, Killraven was approached by X-51 from Earth-9997. X-51 was seeking out beings from alternate realities to be his "Heralds" to other realities to warn them of Celestial manipulation of these alternate worlds. In exchange for helping on this quest, Killraven was offered the opportunity to learn of a way to defeat the Martians with information from X-51's world. Killraven accepted and joined Bloodstorm of Earth-1298, Deathlok of Earth-7484, Hyperion of Earth-1121, Iron Man of Earth-8410, Spider-Girl of Earth-1122 and Wolverine of Earth-811, all promised their fondest wish for aiding X-51. Each member was split into a group of two and sent to a specific reality to pass on the information to that realities Reed Richards. Killraven and Deathlok were sent to Earth-1124, A world ruled by Sat-Yr9. Upon their arrival in this world they were confronted by a battalion of Sat-Yr9's royal guard, and the two warriors decided to fight these guards as opposed to surrendering. Eventually they were overwhelmed by sheer number and eventually surrendered. They were brought to a very apathetic Sat-Yr9, who was more interested in Killraven than their warning which wouldn't effect her world for another thousand years. Giving into her seductions, Killraven stayed on Earth-1124 while Deathlok returned to the Watcher's moonbase on Earth-9997. Killraven, would eventually return to Earth-9997 shortly after when his fellow Heralds were being attacked by Watchers from various alternate realities who were attempting to execute the Watcher of Earth-9997 for whom they felt was responsible for the events that led to the death of the Celestial that grew in that Earth's core. The battle was won by the Heralds when X-51 transported the Watchers to various Earths to be seen by the people who lived on those realities, making them guilty of the same crime they accused Watcher-9997 of. Killraven then accompanied X-51 and the other Heralds to the surface of Earth-9997 to seek out their wishes. While on Earth-9997 Killraven and his companions aided the New York police in answering a civil disturbance call occurring at the old Baxter Building. They arrived and intervened in a battle between the Guardians of the Galaxy and residents of the Negative Zone. The Guardians were tricked into traveling back in time by Mephesto, who orchestrated things in their own reality so that they would find an incomplete copy of the diary written by Isac Christians of Earth-9997 detailing the events of that occurred on Earth-9997, prompting them to travel into the past to figure out what caused the mutations so that they could use it to defeat the Badoon, an alien race who had conquered the universe in their timeline/reality. Once meeting the Guardians, Killraven was informed that their home reality was similar in that it also was invaded by Martians. Knowing this was enough for Killraven to know, feeling that if there was hope for one reality to defeat the Martians than there was a way he could win in his home reality, and he soon returned to his own reality and his own destiny. Earth-616 Killraven accidentally ended up on Earth-616 after Kang the Conquer broke the timeline sending multiple beings to modern day. Kilraven aided the Avengers in stopping the threat, but was traped in their reality as well. | Powers = * As a result of experiments performed by Keeper Whitman, Killraven possesses enhanced reflexes, strength and stamina.* Keeper Whitman has also implanted a number of artificial memories within Killraven, potentially giving him an encyclopedic knowledge of pre-invasion humanity. The memories have proved difficult to access at will, however, and often have holes in the information. In most subjects Killraven is only capable of general recollections, such as "(President) Kennedy, I know that name."* Keeper Whitman's experiments have given him a form of clairsentience. This manifests as the psionic ability to project his consciousness into Martian minds. The ability has proven difficult to control, occurring at random more often than at will. Killraven has been able to see and feel what a Martian experiences, but has only been able to control the affected Martian once. It was eventually determined that only Martians are affected because the power is weak, and Martians are easier to target due to their natural affinity for telepathy. The sensations are strongest when Killraven kills a Martian, meaning that he too feels the pain of their death. | Abilities = * Killraven has years of gladiatorial training and experience, making him a master of most melee weapons, particularly swords and his silver stars. He has demonstrated an ability to engage multiple enemies simultaneously.| Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Killraven initially wore the weapons harness he used as a gladiator, but discarded it in favor of a simple set of armor and chainmail looted from a destroyed museum. Killraven also usually wears a metallic headband, and set of metal arm bands made from a flexible metal alloy.| Transportation = * Killraven most commonly travels via his Serpent-Stallion, a mutated creature resembling a horse with reptilian characteristics, which he tamed after escaping from the Martian Masters.| Weapons = * Killraven has been known to use many weapons as they become available, but he most often relies on his proto-edged sword, a blade he looted from a partially-destroyed museum.* Though Killraven seems to have discarded most of the gear from his gladiator days, he has maintained a cache of "silver stars." The five-pointed throwing stars have razor-sharp edges, and can be primed to explode on impact. Killraven initially kept the stars on the waist of his gladiatorial weapons harness, but now keeps them on a strap across his chest.| Notes = | Trivia = Several Killraven strips were partly redrawn and re-lettered to create the character Apeslayer in Marvel UK's British Planet of the Apes title.| Links = * Killraven at Wikipedia* Marvel Directory* [http://www.twomorrows.com/comicbookartist/articles/03adams.html Comic Book Artist #3 (Winter 1999): Neal Adams interview]* [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ekillr.htm The Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Earth-Killraven]* Marvel Chronology Project - Killraven & Co.* The Warren Magazines Interviews: Don McGregor}}